Rise of old memories?
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: Ezra has word that his parents are in imperial custody and are okay. The crew sets out to find them, but they find something devasting out. How will Ezra react? Or more importantly how far will Kanan and Sabine go to protect the future of the Jedi?
1. Chapter 1

Sup my peeps? Yea I know it's lame. Thanks so much for commenting! Oh my god I was like woah you guys got amazing ideas. Like seriously though woah. So I took some of the first suggestions I got and started writing this story. Also shoutout to Sammycpink for the amazing idea. They have amazing stories that I love, so once again check out their profile. I should do these shoutout things more often. I'll shut up now. Double smileys :)

In Cockpit

"Alright Kanan,Ezra and Sabine you'll head in through the small entrance of the facility and me and Zeb will watch the ship and prepare to pick you up, got it?" Hera asked. The crew nodded and walked away preparing for their mission. Asoka had given them word that Ezra's parents were being held in an imperial prison. It was high class security and it was more of a stealth mission. So Zeb and Hera would be on the Ghost instead of out on the field. It could be a trap and if they were caught they would need someone to save them.

Kanan and Sabine were worried about the mission and Hera and Ezra were excited, Zeb well he really didn't care. But the plan was in set and nobodys personal feelings were getting in the way. They were leaving tomorrow at about 9:00 at night. "Get some rest we all have some training tomorrow." Kanan said. Ezra tossed and turned that night but couldn't fall asleep, he got up and wandered around the ship and found Hera and Sabine in the cockpit. He sat down in one of the chairs and said "why are you two awake?" "No reason just talking about the mission." Hera said. "What if they're not there?" Ezra suddenly ask. "Then kid we keep looking." Sabine said as she smiled at them.

"If they are? What will I do?" Ezra said back. "That's for you to decide." Hera said. But what would he decide? Would he stay with his new family or go back to his old one? That was a question only he could answer.

Yea I know short. But there's more to come! Yay! Alright you're probaly all mad at me. Anyway until next time AzulaBlue out double smiley :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo guys I'm back. The support has been truly amazing and you guys make me blush. Thank you no reward is as valuable as this. It's a reference if you get it. Double smiley :)

In Phantom

"Alright you are clear to go." Hera said as she was driving the Phantom. The crew was hovering over the only trooper-free entrance at the prison. It was underwater. They had to dive in and go through an old underground tunnel. Sabine went down there first because she had the bolt unlocker. She was only down there a few seconds, but Kanan sensed something was wrong. Ezra grabbed Kanan's shoulder and pointed to the water. He saw flashes of red everywhere. He looked to Ezra and they both dove down into the water. When they got to the tunnel they saw Kallus and Sabine having a full on war. There were troopers lying on the ground covered in blaster shots.

Kanan look to Ezra and saw he already was ahead, he pulled the blaster out of Kallus's hand and Kallus moved back to the wall in defeat. Sabine knocked him out and together the three walks towards each other. "Specter 6 is everything okay down there?" Hera asked over the coms. "Yea specter 5 had a run in with Kallus." Ezra said back. Hera asked. "Thanks." Sabine said. "No problem, besides if either of you got hurt Hera would kill me." Kanan said. The three started to run down the hallways and climbed a million stairs before they found a data pad. "Umm they are on level B cell 3106." Sabine said. But something was wrong, this was too easy. They had only run into few stormtroopers.

But they kept running and prayed that the run in with Kallus was the most of their troubles. When they got to the cell Kanan used the force to open the door. Inside were definitely Ezra's parents but much different than what he remembered. His mother was now a reddish color and had spiked teeth. His father wore a deep black cloak that flowed behind him. Kanan knew what was going on and so did Sabine, but Ezra was stuck in place. "Mom,dad?" He said. The two adults turned around and stared at their son. "Ezra!" His father said. He ran towards him but Ezra backed into the wall "you're siths?" He said. "Yes the Empire was the greatest thing that happened to us and it could be the best thing for you." His mother said.

Ezra shook his head and backed into the wall "No! I will never join you." He said. "Fine if you

must be that way, then we will have to get rid of you." His father said. He pulled out his glowing red lightsaber and Ezra pulled out his. Kanan and Mira joined in soon. "Oh my son, I see you discovered your force abilities. We always knew you'd make a great warrior." Mira said. She slashed at him over and over again. One time she came far too close but was stopped by Sabine jumping on her. Mira raised her hand in the air and Sabine quickly floated off the ground and was grabbing her throat. Kanan was now cornered by Ezra's father. "Ezra these fools think they can save you. Protect the last of the Jedi, but my dear boy they were wrong no one can save you now."

She closed her fist and Sabine struggled more, but soon fell limp. Ezra's father stabbed Kanan and he soon fell over. They were dead. Gone forever. Or at least he thought they were.

That cliffe though. That's it guys and girls. Anyway I really do love this story and hopefully will have something for tonight. Anyway until next time AzulaBlue out!


	3. Important :)

**The writers block is real! Do you guys want Sabine and Kanan both alive? Dead? Or only one to live, please tell me I'm not good at decisions. Until next time AzulaBlue out. Double smiley :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Life Changing

Thank you to all the amazing people who commented. I chose the suggestion for 5494 check out their profiles and stories. Not just because of the comment but also because of their amazing stories.

In cell

Ezra's father was lying on the floor. Sabine and Kanan were either dead or hopefully unconscious. But Ezra truly believed they were gone that his parents killed them. His father stood up and started to walk towards him. "Now you see son darkness always win." His father said. "Why, why would you do this. You hated the Empire and know you're following the inquisitor. Why out of everyone would you help him?" Ezra asked. "Because he is my brother." His father said. Ezra stared at him in disbelief. His brother? How could that be possible.

"W-what?" Ezra asked. "You heard me he is my brother I joined him like you should join us." His father yelled. "I will never join you." Ezra said back. He used the force to temporarily knock out is father. He picked up Kanan and held him up with one arm. "Kanan can you hear me?" He said. There was no response. He closed his eyes trying to find Kanan the smallest force signature, but there was nothing the world remained quiet. He sat there as tears streamed down his face. What was he going to do? He thought about everything, how he would tell Hera how he would make sure they are remembered.

He thought about Kanan's jokes and Sabine's smile and how they never failed to lighten a situation. He felt arms wrap around him and looked up and what he saw was truly amazing. There stood Kanan alive and well. "Force-healer I would have never thought you could be one." He said. Ezra smiled and the two rejoiced. Master and padawan together again. "Thank you you saved me." Kanan said. "You would have done the same." Ezra said back. Kanan turned around and looked over to Sabine and stood up in panic. "I hope you can do that again." He said. Ezra put his hand up and repeated the motion and she too awoke.

She said "What happened." In a cracked voice. "Ezra saved us." Kanan said. She stood up and said "thank you I owe ya one." The three exited the prison and met Hera back at the phantom. She asked what happened to his parents and Kanan explained. She sat back and looked at the sky in defeat. She flew away and back to the Ghost. That night Ezra sat on top of the Ghost and stared at the sky. Kanan climbed up the ladder and sat besides him.

"Why can't we ever win?" Ezra said. "Because if we always did win we have nothing to fuel us. You saved us today and it was defeat that fueled you." Kanan said. "Ezra you're more important than ya think. Me and Sabine we sacrificed ourselves for you. Wanna know why? Because you represent more than a force user. More than a human. You represent hope. You represent enough hope to fuel the entire galaxy. Even though you don't want to hear it, people will always sacrifice themselves for others. Because one person has the power to change everything and I can tell you will."

So that's it guys the ending. I'll start a new fanfic soon. Thank you for all the support it is incredible. I always love to read the comments. So thank you. It is true one person can change the world no matter how small or how big. Just remember that for the rest of your life. Remember you can change the world. But the world won't come to you, you have to go out in world. Until next time, AzulaBlue out


End file.
